yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Barrier
The Ice Barrier, known as Ice Boundary in the OCG (it can also be translated as "Freezing World") is an archetype consisting of WATER Attribute monsters that focus on increasing field advantage. The loss of hand advantage is best worked with cards such as Salvage. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Fenrir * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier * Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier * Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier * Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier * Medium of the Ice Barrier Spell Cards * Variety Comes Out * Umiiruka * Salvage * Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier * United We Stand * Double Summon * Wetlands * Moray of Greed * Secret Village of the Spellcasters * Umi * A Legendary Ocean Trap Cards * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism * Royal Decree * Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord * Imperial Custom * Gravity Bind * Tornado Wall * Forgotten Temple of the Deep Destiny Barriers The technique of this deck is to facilitate the synchronization of synchro monsters of level 6 and 8, Due to the large number of level 2 Tuner monsters, taking advantage of the ability to Destiny Hero - Malicious, and a lot of Spell Cards to speed up the deck with the effect of Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude. Typical Cards Monsters * Deep Sea Diva * Spined Gillman * Reese the Ice Mistress * Mother Grizzly * Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier * Dewdark of the Ice Barrier * Caravan of the Ice Barrier * Samurai of the Ice Barrier * Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Dasher Spells * Wetlands * Moray of Greed * Salvage * Mind Control * Crest of the Ice Barrier * Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier * Destiny Draw * Reinforcements of the Army * Burial from a Different Dimension * Pot of Avarice * Card Trader Traps * Royal Decree * Dark Bribe Absolute Barriers Ice Barriers have the highest lockdown potential, but they can also be useful as field controllers. This deck focuses on instant synchro summoning and field control by using the 3 Ice Barrier Synchro Monsters: Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier; you can wipe out your opponent's field as well as using Elemental Hero Absolute Zero as a back-up field controller/beatstick. Note, this deck heavily relies on field control and hand advantage to keep using the Ice Barrier Synchro Monsters effects (except Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier) in full use. All monsters in this deck are safe from Gozen Match due to the fact that all of the monsters are Water Attributed. Typical Cards Monsters * Deep Sea Diva * Spined Gillman * Strategist of the Ice Barrier * Caravan of the Ice Barrier * Samurai of the Ice Barrier * King of the Swamp * Elemental Hero Ice Edge * Reese the Ice Mistress Spells * Polymerization * Moray of Greed * Salvage * Lightning Vortex * Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier Traps * Sakuretsu Armor * Dark Bribe Extra Deck * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Elemental Hero Absolute Zero Kaiser Bounce Barrier Lock This Deck base on around using Kaiser Colosseum along with Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier to bounce and Lockdown your opponent's monster and summon. Spell Barriers This Deck focuses primarily on the use of spellcaster-type Ice Barrier creatures along with other water attribute spellcasters such as Crystal Seer, Ice Queen, and Water Charmers, as well spellcaster support cards such as Magical Dimension and Magician's Circle and water support like Moray of Greed. Category:Archetype